


Hartwin Kinktober Challenge

by technopat3



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Fluff, Knife Play, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: When you have two super spies in a relationship, you know shit in the bedroom is gonna get fun.





	1. Daddy Better Make Me Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone order short first draft smut? Extra small? No? Who cares here ya go! Also this is definitely gonna take longer than the month of October

It started as a joke really. Eggsy, figuring it would be worth a good laugh, was showing Harry a Vine compilation on YouTube. One of said Vines was the one where a boy’s phone goes off in class with the ringtone being Deepthroat by Cupkkake. The song only played for a second but Harry was horrified, his face in pure shock and terror upon hearing the admittedly trashy song. Afterwards Eggsy played the whole song for Harry, and Harry was so distraught he barely even got through it all. So the next morning Eggsy got up a little bit early, snuck downstairs to connect his phone to the speakers, and started blaring the song throughout the house. Not long after Harry was running into the living room, hair disheveled and still in his boxers.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Harry screamed, nearly glowing in rage.

“Just listening to my new favorite song.” Eggsy replied nonchalantly. “What do you think?”

Harry growled. “I’ll show you what I think.” Next thing Eggsy knew, Harry was grabbing him and dragging him back to their room and throwing him on the bed. “Lie down on your back, head hanging over the edge.”

With the initial shock wavering, Eggsy giggled and easily complied. “Is this supposed to be revenge? Because it’s more encouragement than anything else.”

“It is neither.” Harry said, a hint of anger still in his voice. “I am simply,” Harry explained as he dropped his boxers, “giving you what you asked for.” 

Harry’s cock sprang forward, already fully erect from his morning wood, and he guided it through Eggsy’s open mouth. “Breath my boy.” Harry soothed as rubbed his boy’s heads. Eggsy’ Adam’s apple bobbed as Harry’s cock went further down his throat.

Eggsy gagged and Harry quickly pulled out.

“Are you alright darling?”

“Of course,” Eggsy chided, “you?”

“I’m fantastic.” And how could he not be? With his beautiful boy, chocking on his cock


	2. Sculpted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ass-Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short woooooo!

Harry didn’t have many vices. A gentleman shouldn’t. He’s not perfect, no human is, but Harry liked to pride himself on not letting the vices he has control him. He enjoys a fine wine and good liquor. He loves his books and his butterflies, but he’d hardly classify those as vices. But then he met Eggsy. That lovely young man who infected Harry’s heart the moment he laid eyes on him. 

Harry truly loved everything about Eggsy. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, his face, the mole on his chin, the way he looked in a suit, and even his garish street clothes. But if Harry had to pick a favorite thing about Eggsy, it had to be his ass. Eggsy’s ass was sculpted perfectly by the gods, plump and responsive, something to be envied by everyone to have, and it was Harry’s. And Harry got to do so much with it.

“Harry!” Eggsy half groaned half moaned, humping the bed as Harry shoved his face in between the juicy globes of flesh. 

“Yes, darling?” Harry asked, seemingly innocent of the debaunchery he was partaking in.

“Ugh, you’re the worst... don’t stop!”


	3. ... Goes Chop Chop Chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knife play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, SATs got me fucked up and behind schedule.

Eggsy’s breath hitched. He was sprawled out over his bed, spread eagle, with Harry on top of him, pinning him down. In Harry’s very dexterous hand, he held a six inch blade. He had already ripped through Eggsy’s shirt. A polo shirt that he knew Harry “hated”, Harry would never cut a nice dress shirt. Now the masterful spy, who right now could end his life with one flick of his wrist, moved to his trousers.

“Such a naughty boy, in these sinful jeans.” Harry said darkly as he cut into the denim.  
He tore a large gash down the center of the back. He then carefully cut the rest of the back open, exposing his bare ass, with the knife tip barely touching Eggsy’s skin, not enough to hurt, just to know it’s there. Then came the scary part. As Harry moved to undo his trousers and get his cock out, he instructed Eggsy to open his mouth. “Now, I’m going to need two hands for this job, I want you to hold on to this for me,” he said as he placed the knife precariously in on his younger, dull end first. “Can you be careful for me, darling?”

Eggsy nodded, shaking with fear and excitement.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these getting even shorter? I think so. Anyone I think these are more gonna be snippets or prompts that I or anyone for that matter can come back to and work on. Until then!


	4. Naughty Boys Get Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy was bad and now Daddy has to punish his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking
> 
> Warning: underage

Daddy was very mad today. Eggsy was bad. Really bad. Eggsy skipped his dancing class so he could go play footie with Ryan and Jamal. So here he was, naked, laid out over Daddy’s lap and his scolding glare piercing on him. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry.” Eggsy cried, scared of the incoming strike from Daddy’s palm. 

“I don’t know about that.” Harry tusked. “I think you are sorry you got caught. But don’t worry. I’ll make sure you learn your lesson.” Harry rubbed Eggsy’s bum, warming it up. “You know what to do?”

“Yes Daddy, count each strike and thank you for each of them.”

“Good boy, let’s begin.” 

The first strike came down hard, and Eggsy sobbed, feeling Daddy’s hand slap down on his soft ass cheek. It stung and Eggsy felt tears well up in his eyes.

Harry rubbed Eggsy’s impatiently, and soon started tapping him roughly. “I’m waiting son.”

“Shit, one, thank you Daddy.” Eggsy gasped. Harry stuck hard again. 

“What have I said about swearing?” Harry asked angrily.

“It’s unbecoming of a young gentleman like me to swear.” Eggsy recited.

“Right. Now, because of that I’m going to add another 5 strokes to the initial ten. 2 down, 13 to go, yes?”

“Yes Daddy, thank you Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

 

12 strikes later and Eggsy was a sobbing mess. He was holding onto his Daddy for dear life, tearing streaming down his face.

“One more, my boy, one more. You can do that for me, right?” Daddy asked kindly.

Eggsy looked up into Daddy’s warm brown eyes and and saw so much warmth and pride, that he swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

“Excellent.” Daddy smiled and rubbed Eggsy’s ass once more, before bringing down the final spank, causing Eggsy to arch his back hard before collapsing, nearly slipping off of Daddy’s lap. Daddy quickly caught him and brought him back up, kissing him and wiping Eggsy’s tears with a handkerchief, Eggsy’s favorite one. “What a great job. You did so well my boy. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you Daddy.”

“I love you very much baby boy. Now get to work on your assignments. I’ll be starting on dinner soon.”

“Yes Daddy. I love you too.”


End file.
